I love Paris
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: Nos 2 médecins sont en couple depuis 6 mois, mais ils se cachent .Une conférence à Paris va les forcer à tout avouer...
1. Chapter 1

Ca faisait 6 mois maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble ,6 mois qu'ils se cachaient à l'hôpital pour éviter que Cuddy ai des problèmes avec le conseil d'administration. Et autant dire que House avait beaucoup de mal à se taire ! Souvent il s'amusait à glisser sa main sous sa jupe pendant qu'il mangeait alors que c'était l'heure de pointe à la cafétéria. Juste pour le plaisir de la voir rougir. Il aimait aussi la coincer dans une salle de consulte, l'embrasser jusqu'à l'étouffement (façon de parler ) ) et ensuite la laisser là toute seule à essayer de reprendre ses esprit tans bien que mal !Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tous c'était lui lancer des « Ce soir chez moi , 20h, prenez vos menottes » ou encore « Cette nuit vous étiez parfaite …hum…se déshabiller que vous portiez ! » devant les infermières de l'accueil ,ces-dernières pensant qu'il faisait ses blagues habituelles à la doyenne alors que non …

Toutes ses choses, bien malgré elle, Cuddy les aimait aussi ! Sentir sa main chaude se glisser sous sa jupe …qu'est-ce qu'elle adorait ça ! Mais ce qu'elle préférait c'était de le retrouver sur le toit de l'hôpital pendant ses pauses .Là ou personne ne pouvait les surprendre. Elle arrivait généralement la première. Elle aimait la vue, du toit on voyait presque tous Princeton ! Aujourd'hui, comme les autres jours, House arriva en faisant le moins de bruit possible, il se plaça derrière elle et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de l'endocrinologue, la faisant sursauter. Il plongea la tête dans son coup, y déposant des centaines de baisers. Cuddy sourit et se retourna. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu océan de son compagnon puis captura ses lèvres. Elle logea ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant. House en profita pour approfondir leur baiser. Au bout de quelques minutes, à regret, la doyenne dû mettre fin à se baiser. Elle resta un moment la tête sur l'épaule de son diagnosticien. Puis elle l'embrassa dans le coup et partie en prenant le soin d'accentuer le déhancher car elle savait qu'il la regarderait et qu'il aimerait !

*Plus tard dans la soirée dans le lit de Cuddy …

La doyenne était confortablement installée contre son diagnosticien préféré. Lui, un bras autour de ses épaules, lui dessinai de petits cercles imaginaires sur le haut de son bras. Il passa l'indexe de son autre mains entre les sourcils de l'endocrinologue et dit

«- tu réfléchis trop…A se rythme là tu auras le front tous ridée dans 6 mois » tous en disant ça il avait massé son front de sa main libre. Elle était stressée il le savait, une histoire de conférence ou de séminaire, il ne savait plus trop …

«- Tu sais cette conférence parisienne dont je t'ai parlé ?

-moui…

-Je posais une question pour les chambres, on en prend 1 ou 2 ? »

De ? Il devait y aller ? Ca il ne l'avait pas prévu ! Si il voulait sauver sa peau, il devait faire comme si il savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait et qu'il était totalement au courant.

« Je ne sais pas … fait comme tu le sens » tenta-il. Il la regarda pour observer sa réaction, avait-il répondu ce qu'elle attendait.

«- Mais enfin House… »Oups ça commençait mal pour lui

«- si je prend une chambre ils vont tous se douter de quelque chose et je risque d'avoir des problèmes… »Ouf, il avait bien répondu content de lui, il reporta son attention sur la doyenne qui était toujours en pleine explication.

«- Et en même temps je ne vois mal dormir seule toute la semaine alors que nous sommes ensemble »Continua-t-elle

Il soupira, qu'est-ce que cette femme pouvait ce compliquer la vie pour rien !

«- Sinon, continua-t-elle, tu me rejoindras la nuit… »

« -Cuddy, je ne vais pas faire le mur j'ai plus qu'15 ans ! On prend une chambre et les autres on les emmerdes ! »Lui répondit House

« -Mais House… ! »

« -Ecoute moi bien sunshine j'ai le droit de dormir avec la femme que j'aime ! Le conseil j'en ai raz le cul on fait ce qu'on veut quand même non ? Alors moi je me cache plus dorénavant si je veux t'embrasser ou te mettre ma main aux fesses devant tous l'hôpital je le ferais un point c'est tous ! Fin de la discutions ! » Il s'attendait à une réaction, mais rien …Cuddy le regardais, un sourire aux lèvres. Interloqué, il roula pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle.

«- Et oh ! Tu m'écoute ? »

Cuddy plaça ses mains dans le dos du diagnosticien, sous son-t-shirt de pyjamas.

« -Non… »

« -Ah ben bravo ! Et je peux savoir en quel honneur tu ne m'écoute plus ? »

« -Je …je t'écoutais mais je me suis arrêter à la {femme que j'aime} »dit –elle en souriant. Il prit conscience de son « erreur », sûr il l'aimait, et plus que tous même. Mais il ne l'avais dit car pour lui c'est les gestes qui compte comme quand il la retrouve sur le toit de l'hôpital par exemple. Il se remit sur le dos perdu dans ses pensées. Cuddy ria et se plaça au dessus de lui inversant ainsi la position qu'ils avaient quelque instant avant. Elle déposa un baiser sur son nez

«- Le grand Gregory House aurait- il un cœur pour finir ? » dit-elle en feignent l'étonnement. Il se vexa, elle le remarqua, pour se faire pardonner. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et murmura « je t'aime », elle se pencha la tête l'embrassa sur la joue droite et murmura à nouveau un « je t'aime ». House déposa ses mains dans le bas de dos de la doyenne et commença des caresses de bas en haut. Plus haut Cuddy continuait son manège… Elle pencha la tête à gauche déposa un autre baiser sur sa joue et lui dit encore une fois « je t'aime ». Puis elle s'attaqua à ses lèvres. Elle déposa d'abord quelques petits baiser puis l'embrassa plus passionnément et lui murmura « je t'aime aussi House ». House plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne. Il sourit la fit basculer sur le dos et lui offris le baiser la plus doux et le plus amoureux qu'il pouvait.


	2. Chapter 2

*A l'aéroport quelques jours plus tard

House et Cuddy n'avait pour finir rien dit à l'hôpital car aucun d'eux n'aimait les déclarations officielles et puis à Paris les gens s'en rendraient compte assez vite ! Participaient à se voyage Cuddy-House-Wilson-Forman-13-Chase-Cameron et Taub. House comme à son habitude était en retard, plus étonnant par contre, Cuddy était elle aussi en retard …Par chance pour eux, il était 3h du matin, les autres médecins était trop fatiguer que pour réfléchir à la question. Dans l'avion, 13, Cameron et Chase était assis ensemble au milieu derrière eux c'était Wilson, Forman, Taub. Et devant eux c'était Cuddy, House et un étranger.

Autant dire que les 2 amants était content de pouvoir être ensemble sur la banquette, ils étaient bien sûr chamaillés sur le choix de film, House voulant un film d'horreur alors que Cuddy voulait une comédie. Mais il y avait 10h de vol alors, ils auraient le temps de regarder tous. Ils jouèrent à pierre-feuille-papier-ciseau pour savoir par quoi ils allaient commencer. House gagna et ils mirent le film d'horreur. Au grand plaisir de House car Cuddy était une troulliarde et elle se blottissait donc contre lui. Dans un moment de suspense, Chase tapa doucement sur l'épaule de la doyenne ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire hurler et donc de faire beaucoup rire House. Cependant la suite allait moins lui plaire :

Chase commença « -Excusez-moi Dr Cuddy mais je suis assis à côté de Cameron et nous sommes en plein divorce et vous vous êtes assis à côté de House et vous vous en êtes plain à l'aéroport…Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de changer de place ? »

Zut ! Bien sûr qu'elle s'était plain mais c'était surtout pour la forme pour que leur secret ne sois pas découvert trop vite ! Maintenant la voila dans l'embarras elle n'avait aucune excuse valable pour rester près de diagnosticien… A regret elle accepta et alla rejoindre 13 et Cameron. Devant House se contenta de faire comme si cela le soulageait il soupira et s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège. Derrière, Cuddy se retrouva assise entre ses 2 employés, Cameron, un magazine sur les genoux demandant conseil à 13 sur une robe. C'était une robe noire, courte à manche mi-longue et dont le col faisait le tour des épaules. Cuddy sourit quand elle reconnu la robe « Vous pourrez l'essayer si vous voulez Dr Cameron… »

« Comment ? S'étonna sa cadette

« Elle est dans ma valise ! »

Les 2 médecins étaient étonnés que leur patronne porte des robes si courtes, celle là devait arrivée à mi-cuisse. Elles avaient l'habitude de la voir dans ses tailleur long jusqu'aux genoux …Cuddy l'avait achetée pour faire plaisir à House elle s'avait qu'il aimerait beaucoup.

Les 3 jeunes femmes continuèrent à parler « chiffons » le reste du vol. Devant elles House torturait Chase qui commençait à regretter d'avoir changer de place. Et derrière elles, les 3 autres dormaient comme des marmottes.


	3. Chapter 3

*A l'hôtel

Arrivé à l'hôtel, Cuddy alla à l'accueil chercher les clefs à la réception. C'était un magnifique hôtel, typiquement français, avec de la moquette bordeaux foncée, des dorures,… La doyenne retourna vers ses employés « Nous sommes tous au même étages, Dr Cameron chambre 301, Dr Hadley et Dr Forman chambre 302 … »Les 2 amants avait demandé une chambre commune, elle passa la chambre 303 car c'était la sienne et celle de House. « 304 Wilson – 305 Dr Taub et enfin 306 Dr Chase »

« Et moi ? » Lâcha House avec une voix d'enfant

« 303 House » elle lui tendit la clef et tous partirent sans remarquer que Cuddy n'avait plus de clef pour elle .La chambre de nos 2 amants était superbe, très grande elle comprenait un lit King size, un grand canapé en velours, dans la salle de bain il y avait une magnifique baignoire en fonte. De plus il y avait un balcon avec une vue sur Paris à en couper le souffle ! Elle était là devant la fenêtre à regarder dehors quand deux mains se glissèrent sous son haut l'obligeant à se retourner. House la fit pivoter et tous en l'embrassant presque sauvagement il la poussa vers le lit. Il l'allongea sur le lit tous en l'embrassant il voulu retirer son t-shirt, mais il fut arrêter par deux mains qui le repoussait, il regarda Cuddy étonné.

« -On dîne avec tous les participants dans moins d'une heure House ! »

« -Et alors ? «

« -Et alors ? J'aimerais prendre une douche, m'habiller, me coiffer… et tu devrais en faire autant » Voyant une lueur perverse s'allumer dans le regard de son compagnon à la mention de la douche elle s'empressa d'ajouter

« -après moi la douche House ! Après MOI … ! » Sur ce elle le poussa, se leva, mais se retourna quand même vers lui pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et partit sous la douche. Elle en ressortit 45 minutes plus tard, elle portait une magnifique robe rouge lui arrivant au dessus de genou avec un ruban noir qui marquait sa taille et une paire de haut talon noire. House était soufflé, elle était … Il s'approcha d'elle « tu es superbe Cuddy » Il l'embrassa sur le front et parti à son tour à la salle de bain. Il avait mis sa chemise bleue à peine repassée et une veste de costume, uniquement pour faire plaisir à Cuddy. Elle s'approcha croisa ses mains derrière la nuque du diagnosticien.

« -Tu n'es pas mal non plus » lui dit-elle. Il l'embrassa. Ils furent déranger par Wilson qui toquait à la porte.

« -House tu vas être en retard » Cuddy regarda sa montre Wilson avait raison. Elle lui fit signe de sortir, House sortit suivit de la doyenne. Wilson fut étonné

«- Cuddy ? Mais que faisiez-vous dans la chambre de House ? »

«- Il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude dans la mienne» répondit-elle. Ils avaient décidé de faire tourner en bourrique leur ami et leurs collègues .Une idée de House bien sûr, mais la doyenne se prêtait volontiers au jeu ! Ils partirent tous les trois en direction du gala sans laisser le temps à Wilson de répondre.


	4. Chapter 4

*Dans la salle de Gala

Cuddy, 13, Cameron et House était autour d'une table avec d'autres médecins américain alors que Wilson, Forman, Taub et Chase était à une autre table avec 4 médecins français.

Un peu avant pendant que les autres étaient au bar House avait échangé les petits cartons avec les noms de manière à se retrouver assis juste à coté de Cuddy.

A table, House était en pleine conversation avec une des autres médecins américaine .Cela ne plaisait pas du tous à Cuddy. Elle voulait que le diagnosticien reporte son attention sur elle. Discrètement, elle enleva son talon gauche, croisa ses jambes et commença à caresser le tibia et le genou de son voisin de droite. House sentent ce pied se promener manqua de recracher son vin. Cuddy ria. 13 et Cameron se demandais se qui avait pu se passer pour provoquer ses réactions. Elles dévisagèrent leurs patrons. Ce qui fit rire Cuddy de plus belle.

« -Dr Cuddy cessez de me faire du pied sous la table » Lâcha House

«- Moi faire ça ?Dans vos rêve House »Les 2 autre médecins du PPTH ne savait plus quoi penser !

Le repas était fini et le bal avait maintenant commencé. Cependant à la table de la doyenne personne ne s'était encore levé. Jusqu'à ce que les musiciens jouent un vieux tube des années 80. House regarda Cuddy c'était une chanson qu'ils connaissaient bien vu que ils avaient déjà dansée dessus ensemble à la Fac. House tendit la main à Cuddy pour l'invité à danser, elle le dévisagea

«- Vous m'invitez ? »Lui demandât-elle surprise

« -Allez Cuddy, comme à la fac ! Venez » Ils allaient se levez quand 13 remarqua

« -Comme à la fac ? Vous vous connaissez depuis la fac ? » Alors là ! Cameron et elle les regardait étonnée ! Ca fait donc plus de 20 ans qu'ils se connaissent !House les coupa dans leurs réflexions.

« -Oui j connais Cuddy depuis la fac, et oui c'était déjà une allumeuse à l'époque ! On peut y aller maintenant ? »Cuddy le frappa sur l'épaule et se leva suivit pas House. Une fois sur la piste House mis ses mais autour des hanches de Cuddy alors que cette dernière croissait ses mains dernière la nuque du diagnosticien. Bien que consciente que Cameron et 13 les regardaient toujours, elle se cola un peu plus à House, et lui chuchota

« Alors comme ça j'étais une allumeuse ? »Demanda l'endocrinologue

« - Euh…oui, tu étais une allumeuse » Voyant Cuddy se vexer, House rajouta

« - Mais tu étais aussi la plus sexy et la plus intelligente de toutes les allumeuses ! » Cuddy ria. Elle plaça la tête dans son coup et y déposa discrètement un baiser. A la fin de la chanson, House partit rejoindre Wilson au bar alors que Cuddy rejoignis ses cadettes à sa table. Ces dernières profitèrent pour questionner la doyenne.

« -Alors comment ça vous vous connaissez depuis la fac ? » Commença Cameron

Cuddy soupira elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle voudrait en savoir plus …Alors elle décida de coopérer et de leur dire ce qu'elles voulaient savoir.

«- Oui, House et moi avons fait nos études à l'université de Michigan, il était en deuxième année quand moi j'étais en première. »

« -Il était déjà comme ça à l'époque ? « Demanda 13

« -Comment ? »

« -Vous savez,…Enfin House quoi ! »

« -Oui House était déjà House il y a 20 ans ! La première fois que je l'ai vu il m'a à peine regardé et il à cerné ma personnalité sans levé les yeux vers moi juste en regardant mon horaire de cours. Je l'ai trouvé odieux ! » Ria la doyenne

« -Vous êtes sortit ensemble à l'époque ? »

« -Hum en quelque sorte… »

« -En quelque sorte ? Vous vous moquez de nous ? »Insista 13

« -Mais enfin, vous vous doutez bien que avec lui rien n'es aussi simple. »

« -Si c'est simple, vous avez couchez ensemble ou pas ? »

« -Oui, mais le lendemain matin il était partit, je ne les plus revu pendant des années. »

« -OH ! S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux jeune médecins »

« -Mais que voulez vous c'est House, j'ai appris avec le temps qu'il ne faut pas trop en espérer ! Si vous voulez bien m'excuser je suis fatiguée, je monte me coucher »


	5. Chapter 5

*Dans la chambre d'hôtel de House et Cuddy

La doyenne était dans son lit, les genoux remonté sur la poitrine, elle tournait le dos à la porte et n'entendit pas House entrer. Il alla d'abord à la salle de bain enlever son costume, puis il se glissa sous les draps et posa sa main sur la hanche de sa compagne. Il plongea sa tête dans les cheveux du Cuddy juste pour sentir son parfum, puis il commença

« Cuddy, je t'ai entendu parler avec Cameron et 13 toute à l'heure… »

« -hum hum »

« -Tu m'en veux encore n'est-ce pas ? »

« -De ? »

« -Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Cuddy, cette histoire à la fac… D'être partit ce matin là ? »

« -House c'était il y a longtemps… »

« Dit moi ! Tu m'en veux ? »

« -Je t'en ai énormément voulu, je t'ai détesté et même haïs …J'ai pleuré et je me suis morfondu dans ma chambre pendant des jours. » Elle se retourna vers lui, il baissa la tête. Elle lui attrapa le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder

«- Mais maintenant, tu es là ! Et quand je me réveil le matin tu es à côté de moi » Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« -Donc tu ne m'en veux plus ? »

« -non »

House sourit et embrassa sa compagne …La nuit fût très courte pour nos 2 amants !

Le lendemain ils furent réveillés par le téléphone de Cuddy. Ils l'avaient d'abord ignoré mais voyant que le téléphone continuait de sonner, la doyenne avait fini par décrocher.

« -Allo ? »

« -Dr Cuddy ? C'est 13 à l'appareil, ou êtes vous ? Tout le monde vous cherche depuis presque 30 minutes ! »

La doyenne regarda l'heure, il était 9h30 ! Elle devait être en bas pour sa conférence à 9h00 ! Elle avait mis son réveil pourtant… Elle se retourna et vu House endormis avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il l'avait fait exprès, elle en était sûre.

«- Dr Hadley, dites leurs que j'arrive, j'ai en un problème de chambre ce matin .J'arrive tout de suite. »

«- ok »

Cuddy se dépêcha de s'habiller et de se maquiller sans même prendre le temps de se doucher. Avant de partir, elle réveilla House

« -A cause de tes bêtises, je suis en retard à ma propre présentation ! Merci House ! »

Elle partit. Heureusement pour elle personne n'était partit et ils l'attendaient tous bien sagement. Elle s'excusa et commença la présentation.


	6. Chapter 6

*Plus tard dans l'après midi.

L'après midi, tous les médecins du PPTH c'était donnés rendez-vous pour une visite de Paris. Ils commencèrent par une ballade sur les champs Elysée. Cuddy c'arrêta devant une bijouterie, elle avait remarqué un magnifique collier, tous simple en or blanc avec comme pendentif un trèfle à 4 feuilles lui aussi en or blanc, orné de centaines de petits diamants blanc. Ils se redirent ensuite sur le champ de mars, pour piqueniquer. Ils avaient acheté des sandwichs jambon, fromage, vu que c'est typiquement français. Sauf Cuddy, étant végétarienne, elle avait pris une salade composée. Ils étaient tous assis en cercle, 13 assis entre les genoux de Forman mais par contre, Cuddy qui en voulait encore à House se tenait le plus loin possible de ce dernier.

Wilson voulais en savoir plus sur le retard de sa patronne demanda «- Alors Cuddy que c'est-il passé ce matin ? »

« -J'ai eu un gros problème dans ma chambre d'hôtel »

«- Ah bon ? Encore ? Déjà hier vous aviez un problème d'eau chaude… »

« - Que voulez-vous-je suis tombé sur la mauvaise chambre »

« -Quel genre de problèmes ? » demanda Wilson trop curieux

Cuddy hésita, elle n'avait pas pensé à réfléchir à une excuses plus précise…Heureusement House vola à son secours

« -Avec votre réservation non ? »

« -Oui, oui c'est ça ! Ma réservation n'était pas bien faite » Cuddy soupira soulagée

« -Mais comment tu le sais ? » demanda Wilson

« Oh euh, j'ai eu le même problème… »répondit House

Cuddy lui souria pour le remercier, le repas fini. Ils décidèrent de monter sur la Tour Eiffel. Ils avaient le choix entre prendre les escaliers et prendre l'ascenseur. La file pour l'ascenseur était beaucoup plus longue que l'autre mais ayant House avec eux, ils n'eurent pas le choix de prendre l'ascenseur. Arrivé en haut, ils s'approchèrent du bord pour admirer la vue. House décida de faire comme si ses collègues n'étaient pas là et de s'approcher de Cuddy. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la doyenne, se pencha pour lui déposer un bisou dans le coup.

« -Merci qui ? »Demanda-t-il

Cuddy se retourna « Et pourquoi je devrais te remercier ? »

« Ben qui a eu l'idée de cette super excuse pour ton retard de ce matin ? » dit-il fièrement

« C'est de ta faute si j'étais en retard alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te remercier ! »Elle se dégagea de la prise du diagnosticien et partit regarder la vue de l'autre coté. House lui s'en voulais, se sentirait il coupable ? Ca l'étonnait lui-même, mais il faillait qu'il se fasse pardonner …Il fût tiré de ses pensés par Wilson qui avait vu toute la scène.

« Euh…c'était quoi ça ? » Demanda-t-il étonné

« Hum dispute habituelle »

« Ouais enfin d'habitude tu mets pas tes mains sur ses hanches… »Insista l'oncologue

« Oh ça ? J'en ai profité pour lui piquer 5 euro, je n'ai plus que des dollars et vas savoir pourquoi on ne peut pas payer en dollars en Europe… » Pour confirmer il sortit un billet de 5 euros de sa poche mais celui-là lui appartenais en réalité.

Plus tard alors que tous rejoignaient l'hôtel, House prétexta de chercher une « masseuse » parisienne pour fausser compagnie aux autres médecins…


	7. Chapter 7

*Le soir dans la chambre de House et Cuddy

La doyenne qui, comme les autres avait cru au subterfuge de la masseuse, en voulait à House. Elle était sur le balcon, essayant de calmer sa colère, elle n'entendit pas House entrer. Il avait tous prévu… il avait été au restaurant de l'hôtel chercher une bouteille de champagne, 2 flûtes, un rôtie et des frites pour lui et une salade composée pour elle, il avait aussi bien sûr pris des desserts : 2 fondants au chocolat. Il déposa tous ça sur la petite table de la chambre et alla chercher la doyenne qui était toujours sur le balcon.

« -Cuddy ? »Appela-t-il

« -Ah t'es rentré ! Ça va le massage était bon ? » Demanda-t-elle franchement énervée

« -Tu y a cru ? Mais enfin Cuddy, ça fait plus de 6 mois que nous sommes ensemble tu te doute bien que tu es ma masseuse personnel ! » Il lui répondit ça avec un petit rictus légèrement pervers mais en réalité il était plutôt vexé que elle puisse encre le croire capable de chose comme ça…Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux

« -Et je peux savoir ou tu était alors ? »

« J'étais partit chercher ça … »il lui tendit une petite boîte. Elle prit la boîte et l'ouvrit, son cœur loupa un battement, c'était le collier qu'elle avait vu sur les champs Elysée plus tôt dans l'après midi…Cuddy sauta au coup du diagnosticien, manquant de le faire chuter. Elle se recula un peu pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens

« -Il est magnifique, merci House » Elle l'embrassa passionnément.

Il la fît se retourner, passa tous ses cheveux sur son épaule droite et lui mit le pendentif. Quand il eu fini, elle se retourna et lui dit

«- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi, je … je t'aime House » Elle noua ses mains autours de la nuque du diagnosticien et l'embrassa.

« -Je t'aime aussi sunshine, viens ça va refroidir ! »Il l'a pris par la main et l'emmena dans la chambre. Ca va refroidir ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Elle fût agréablement surprise de trouver le repas sur la petite table de la chambre.

« -Une coupe de champagne Dr Cuddy ? »

« -Mais avec plaisir Dr House » Elle lui sourit et pris la coupe qu'il lui tendait.

« -Si on m'avait dit que derrière le grand méchant House se cachait un House romantique, je n'y aurais pas cru ! »

« -Chut c'est un secret entre nous sunshine »

Cuddy ria. Il savait toujours la faire rire, la surprendre avec lui il n'y avait pas de routine et c'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait. Elle posa sa coupe « -Attend 2 minutes j'arrive »

Elle partit à la salle de bains mettre quelque chose de plus sexy que ce jeans qu'elle avait mis pour visiter la ville. Ils furent déranger par Wilson qui toquait à la porte.

« -House on vas manger ? »

« -J'ai déjà mangé ! »

« -Ah…Aller viens quand même, on ira boire un verre… »

« -Non, pas ce soir je suis occupé »

« -Mais qu'est-ce que …Cette conversation est ridicule tu ne veux pas m'ouvrir au moins 2 minutes que j'arrête d'hurler derrière cette porte ? »

Cuddy étant toujours dans la salle de bains, il décida d'aller ouvrir à Wilson. Ce dernier remarqua toute suite les plats et les flûtes de champagne…

« -Tu attends quelqu'un ? » demanda l'oncologue

« -non » Ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge vu que Cuddy était déjà dans la salle de bain.

« -Ah parce que tu compte manger tous ça à toi tous seul ? »

« Oui j'ai très très faim ce soir, et alors ? »

« House sérieusement ! »

Cuddy qui avait entendu du bruit était sortit de la salle de bain et les regardais se disputer c'était assez drôle. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de rire.

Wilson entendit ce rire, il dévisagea House et se décala pour voir à qui appartenais ce rire. Il faillit s'étouffer quand il aperçu sa patronne dans le coin de la pièce. S'il s'attendait à ça ! House se retourna à son tour, elle était comme d'habitude superbe. Elle portait une simple robe bustier noir qui lui arrivai à mi-cuisse.

« -Si vous permettez Wilson, ce soir c'est moi qui boit un verre avec House ! » Elle prit les deux coupes qui était sur la table et apporta une à House, elle se colla à lui, et il mit sa main libre sur la hanche de sa compagne. Wilson était bouche bée.

« -Wiwi ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches ! » Se moqua House

«- Vous êtes … ? »Bégaya l'oncologue

«- En couple ? » L'interrogea la Doyenne, Wilson hocha la tête

« -Oui, maintenant laisse nous Wilson » Lui répondit House

Wilson sortit de la chambre sans rien dire toujours aussi étonné !

House se retourna vers Cuddy « -Pourquoi tu es sortit de la salle de bains ? »

« -Je l'ai vu et comme que j'en avais marre de me cacher, j'ai décidé de lui dire… Tu m'en veux ? »Demanda-t-elle inquiète

« -Non, mais Wilson par contre je ne sais pas si il va s'en remettre un jour »

Cuddy ria et House posa sa coupe de champagne pour la prendre dans ses bras…


	8. Chapter 8

*Le lendemain matin, au restaurant de l'hôtel…

Cuddy et House arrivèrent les derniers, tous leurs collègues étaient déjà là en train de se servir de quoi déjeuner. Après s'être eux aussi servis, House et Cuddy rejoignirent la table de leurs collègues. Cuddy s'assit à coté de 13 et Cameron en bout de table, House alla s'assoir près de Wilson à l'autre bout de la table.

« Jolie collier Dr Cuddy »la complimenta Cameron

« Merci »

« Ce n'est pas celui que vous aviez vus hier ? Je croyait que vous ne l'aviez pas acheté pour finir ?»Remarqua 13

« Non, je ne l'ai pas acheté, c'est un cadeau »

« Un cadeau ? »Insista 13

« Un cadeau de House » précisa la doyenne

Cameron manqua de s'étouffer avec son café et 13 avala difficilement sa gorgée de jus d'orange. Depuis quand House faisait-il des cadeaux à sa patronne ? Aucune des deux n'en croyaient leurs oreilles !House qui s'était levé pour aller chercher un croissant, avait entendu son nom dans la conversation. Il s'arrêta

« -On parle de moi ? En mal j'espère ? »Demanda-t-il en prenant appuis sur la chaise de la doyenne.

« -Elles me complimentaient sur mon collier » Lui répondit Cuddy en se retournant vers lui

« -Ah ! Quel talent j'ai en matière de joaillerie ! Je m'épate moi-même »Dit-il fièrement en bombant le torse. Tout le monde ria autour de la table.

« -Bon ce n'est pas tous mais je présente ma conférence dans 30 minutes »Annonça Wilson avant de se lever de table.

« -Je devrais y aller aussi »Continua Cuddy, Elle se leva, caressant discrètement le dos de House au passage et rattrapa Wilson

« -Vous ne dites rien ? »S'étonna Cuddy

« -A quel sujet ? »Demanda Wilson

«- House et moi…pas un conseil, une recommandation, ou que sais-je encore ? »

« A vrai dire je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer… Ca fait des années que j'essaye de vous mettre ensemble et il vous suffit d'un voyage un Paris ! Si j'avais su je vous aurais envoyé à Paris avant ! »

« Pour tous vous dire, ça fait déjà un bon moment que nous sommes ensemble en réalité… » Avoua Cuddy

« Ah bon ? Ca fait combien de temps ? »

« Ne vous énervez pas …Mais ça fait plus de 6 mois maintenant »

« Ah quand même… Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant ? »S'étonna Wilson

« C'était plus facile pour moi comme ça, je risquais d'avoir des problèmes avec le conseil de l'hôpital ! »

« Et House à réussi à se taire pendant 6 mois ?! »

« Aussi étonnant que ça puis paraitre …oui il n'a rien dit, même à vous ! Ce qui, j'avoue, m'étonne. Je pensais qu'il vous mettrait au courant dès le début mais même pas »

« Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre mais bon…je suis content pour vous »

« Merci Wilson »Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit dans sa chambre.


	9. Chapter 9

*Plus tard au bar de l'hôtel

Après la conférence de Wilson, les médecins s'était donné rendez-vous au bar pour décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire les 3 jours qu'ils leurs restaient à Paris. Cuddy, Cameron et 13 décidèrent d'aller faire les boutiques, les garçons partirent gouter aux meilleures pâtisseries françaises. Pour ensuite se retrouver dans un petit bistro près de l'hôtel.

Au bout de 2 heures, nos 3 médecins firent une pause pendant leur shopping. Elles avaient trouvées un bar avec une petite cour intérieure entièrement fleurie, l'endroit était magnifique. Les 3 femmes s'assirent en commandèrent 3 smoothys. Les 2 plus jeunes toujours intriguées par le cadeau de House ne purent s'empêcher de questionner leur patronne.

« -Et avec House ? » Glissa habilement 13 dans la conversation

«- J'en étais sûre … » Souffla Cuddy

«- Avouez que pour nous ça a fais l'effet d'une bombe, et vous n'avez pas peur d'avoir des problèmes à l'hôpital ? House n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de discret…» Ajouta Cameron

« -Oh si quand il veut, il peut être très discret… »Répondit Cuddy

«- Mais avec le conseil administratif ? » Demanda 13

«- Ca n'a pas posé de problème jusqu'à maintenant…Il n'y a pas de raison que ça change » Cuddy se mordit la lèvre en constatant son erreur, à part Wilson, maintenant, personne ne savait qu'il était ensemble depuis un bon moment.

« -Jusqu'à maintenant ? »Releva Cameron

« -House et moi sommes ensemble depuis plus de 6 mois » Admit Cuddy, ça ne servirait à rien de lutter, c'est deux filles étaient bien trop maligne, c'est pour ça qu'elles travaillaient avec House.

«- QUOI ? » s'exclamèrent 13 et Cameron en même temps

La doyenne explosa de rire devant la réaction de ses employés

«- Si ça peut vous rassurer ça m'étonne moi-même parfois ! » ria Cuddy

« -Et House n'a rien dit durant tous ce temps ! C'est dingue »s'étonna Cameron

« -Vous pouvez me croire, il ne s'est pas retenu ! »S'exclama Cuddy en repensant à la main de House se glissant sous sa jupe à la cafétéria.

«- Pourtant personne n'a rien remarqué ! »

« -Normal, j'avais déjà le droit à ses remarques sur mes fesses ou ma poitrine avant, alors personne n'a vu la différence ! »

« -Pas faux » Ria 13

*Le soir au bar près de l'hôtel

Toute l'équipe entrant dans le bar, l'endroit était magnifique, il ressemblait à un vieux bar de jazz. Un coin de la pièce attira l'attention de House, il y avait une petite scène avec un piano à queue magnifique. Ils s'assirent tous autours d'une longue table située justement près de ce piano. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, House était à coté de Cuddy. Ils commandèrent, quelques minutes plus tard ils furent servis, les conversations allaient de bon train et tous le monde rigolaient bien. La conversation tourna rapidement autour de nos 2 tourtereaux ce qu'aucun des deux n'appréciât particulièrement.

« -Peut-on changer de sujet » demanda la House

« -Après un scoop pareil ? Vous rigolez ou quoi ? » S'exclama Taub

« -Il a raison ! » Continua Forman , au contraire des filles qui avaient interrogé leur patronne, les garçon eux ne savaient pas grand chose …

« Vous pensez sérieusement que c'est une bonne idée ? » Interrogea Chase

« Mais tu es aussi sortit avec une collègue je te signale ! » S'exclama Cameron

« Et ben justement » Lui répondit-il en lui lançant un regard noir

House remarqua soudain que Cuddy était perdu dans ses pensées… Sous la table, il lui prit la main, la poussant à le regarder. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, elle sourit, lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ce qui étonna toute la table, ils n'étaient vraiment pas habitués à se genre de démonstration de la part de leurs bosses. House lui avait une idée derrière la tête depuis qu'il était entré… Il se leva, se dirigea vers le piano et avec l'accord du serveur il commença à jouer….

_**Just let them talk, if they want to **__  
__**Talk don't bother me **__  
__**Im gonna keep on 'til the whole wild world knows that I really love you, I really love you so ..**___

*Cuddy sourit, décidément Paris le rendait romantique, faut avouer qu'elle adorait ça…

**_And let them whisper  
For they know not  
What's between you and I  
I'm gonna keep on,  
I'm gonna keep on loving you  
Until the day that I die._**

*Cuddy se leva doucement et alla rejoindre House près du piano

**_They tried to break up our romance  
They didn't stand a chance  
We have the kind of love  
That's so strong  
We'll be together from now on_**

_*_Elle se mit derrière lui , passa ses mains autour de son coup et les glissa sur son torse. Elle posa son menton sur le haut du crâne du diagnosticien et ferma les yeux pour l'écouter chanter.  
_  
_**_They said that gossip comes from the devil's workshop  
And only true love can make it stop  
I'm gonna keep on,  
I'm gonna keep on loving you  
Until the day that I die._**

Oh They're envious of ev'rything that we do  
But I wanna say it's wonderful  
When you love someone  
And that someone,  
And that someone really loves you.

_*_Elle ne pu empêcher quelques larme de couler le long de ses joues, elle l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne.  
_  
_**_Yeah that someone,  
Yeah that someone really loves you._**

And that someone,  
And that someone really loves you.

And that someone,  
And that someone really loves you.

_Tous le monde applaudit House, lui il se retourna vers Cuddy et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, elle se plaça entre ses jambes pour être encore plus collée à lui. Elle prit la tête de son compagnon entre ses mains plongea ses yeux dans les siens et caressa sa barbe de son pouce puis elle pencha la tête pour l'embrasser. _

_« -C'était très beau…merci tu es un amour ! »_

_« -Hum oui je sais … Mais en réalité c'était pour leur clouer le bec ! » lui répondit –il avec un grand sourire _

_Cuddy ria ..._

_( Je sais, je sais, le choix de la chanson n'est absolument pas original du tout ! je me creuserais plus la tête la prochaine fois . Mais je l'aime tellement je pouvais pas ne pas la mettre :D ) _


	10. Chapter 10

_Le dernier jour avant le départ, House et Cuddy décidèrent de le passer ensemble, au grand désespoir de Cameron et 13 qui maintenant adoraient flâner dans Paris avec leur patronne ! Donc pendant que leurs partons se baladaient en amoureux dans Paris, les plus jeunes décidèrent de d'aller au Louvre. _

_Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après midi que tous se retrouvèrent par hasard dans le hall de l'hôtel. En effet sans le vouloir ils étaient tous rentré en même temps. Cuddy, Cameron et 13 montèrent dans la chambre de la doyenne pour y comparer leurs achats respectif et pour essayer la robe de Cuddy, comme promis à Cameron quelques jours plutôt dans l'avion. Les hommes eux partirent au bar. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à 20h pour se rendre ensemble au bal de fin de conférence qui avait lieux dans la salle de réception de l'hôtel. C'était un bal costumé avec pout thème, couple célèbre._

_*Dans la chambre de la doyenne_

_« Vous êtes déguisé en quoi avec House ce soir ? » Demanda Cameron en attrapant la robe noir que Cuddy lui tendait._

_« Vous verrez… » Répondit Cuddy trop fière de son déguisement que pour le dévoiler maintenant _

_« House à accepté de se déguiser ? J'ai déjà eu du mal à convaincre Forman …» S'étonna 13_

_« J'ai eu du mal aussi, mais au fond House est un grand enfant ! C'est plutôt le choix du déguisement qui à été difficile, il voulait que je me déguise en Pamela Anderson dans Alerte à Malibu ! »Ria Cuddy _

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'étonne même pas » remarqua 13_

_« Cameron vous vous déguisez avec Chase ? » Demanda Cuddy _

_« Non ça serait trop bizarre ! Il y va avec Taub. Moi j'y vais avec Wilson »Répondit Cameron en sortant de la salle de bain vêtue de la robe noir de Cuddy. _

_« Elle te vas bien ! » s'exclama 13_

_« Merci ! Ne le prenez pas mal Cuddy, mais j'ai du mal à vous voir porter une robe aussi courte» Répondit Cameron en regardant Cuddy _

_La doyenne attendit que Cameron sorte de la salle de bain et pris la robe pour l'essayer à son tour, bien décidée à leur montrer qu'elles avaient tord !_

_Cuddy sortit de la salle de bain avec la robe_

_« Je retire ce que j'ai dis elle vous va 100 fois mieux que à moi ! » s'exclama Cameron en voyant la doyenne dans cette robe _

_Cuddy ria, si elle aimait alors House aimerait sûrement encore plus ! C'est à ce moment là justement que House fît son apparition dans la chambre._

_« Essayage entre filles ? Faites comme si je n'étais pas là ! » S'exclama-t-il_

_« Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, on allait partir de toute façon , il est déjà 19h20» Signala Cameron_

_Les deux jeunes partirent. House se rapprocha de Cuddy, la pris dans ses bras. Cuddy pris la tête du diagnosticien dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement._

_« Dr Cuddy, j'adoooore cette robe ! »Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille_

_« Attendez alors de voir mon déguisement Dr House ! »Sur ce, elle partit dans la salle de bains se changer._

_Elle en ressortit avec un pantalon en latex noir, un t-shirt noir, une grosse ceinture à la taille et une paire de haut talon rouge. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux complètement frisés retomber sur ses épaules. House était soufflé !_

_«Mon dieu ! J'ai bien fait de te laisser choisir Grease !Tu avais raison, mini-Greg aurait beaucoup moins apprécié Marge Simpson ! »_

_Cuddy explosa de rire ! _

_« A toi d'aller te changer ! Aller hop, on vas être en retard !»_

_Le déguisement de House était plutôt simple, un jeans noir, un t-shirt blanc et une veste en cuir noir. (Pas sa veste habituelle, une autre en faux cuir toute simple)_

_Ils sortirent retrouver les autres en bas comme prévu._

_Forman et 13 étaient en Cléopâtre et César. Wilson et Cameron étaient en couple hippie et Taub et Chase étaient en Mario et Luigi. Ces derniers firent bien rire House !_

_Le DJ avait remarqué nos médecins déguisés en Grease il voulu pour leur faire plaisir, passer la musique du film. Cependant le rythme était beaucoup trop rapide pour House et sa jambe, Vexé et déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire danser Cuddy, il quitta la piste et alla rejoindre Taub et Forman au bar. Cuddy n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Elle décida de prendre les choses en mains. Elle monta sur scène expliquer discrètement son cas aux musiciens. _

_Au signal, le musicien commença à jouer… watch?v=oTbObag1r0I&feature=fvwrel ( Julia Stone You're the one that I want)_

_ (Attendez qu'elle commence à chanter :D ) _

_Tout en suivant le rythme, elle se dirigea lentement vers le bar pour aller chercher House. Lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres puis lui murmura « Laisse toi faire ! » ensuite elle l'attrapa par le col de sa veste en cuir pour l'amener sur la piste. Ce rythme était beaucoup plus approprié à la jambe de House et pour une fois c'est avec plaisir qu'il se laissa faire par Cuddy. Elle était une danseuse incroyable jouant un peu avec lui pour faire comme dans le film dans la mesure du possible bien sûr en tournant au tour de lui, se collant à lui , le faisant reculer ou bien encore en l'attirant à elle par le col de sa veste…House adorait ça il la prenait par les hanches ou la faisait tourner sur elle-même comme dans un rock! La plus part des gens avaient quitté la piste pour les regarder danser ! Les autres médecins du ppth étaient épatés par les talents de danseuse de leur patronne. Ils en auront appris des choses pendant ce voyage à Paris ! A ce moment là, House était fière qu'une femme comme ça soit à lui, rien qu'a lui et surtout qu'elle danse comme ça pour lui ! Quand la musique se fini tout le monde applaudit. House attira Cuddy à lui , la serra le plus fort qu'il en était capable et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle enroula ses bras autours de son coup. Il se pencha et lui murmura « Merci ! je t'aime sunshine ! »_

_Elle sourit, lui déposa un baisser sur la joue et ils partirent main dans la main jusqu'à la table._

_« Ça vous en bouche un coin n'est-ce pas ?! » Remarqua House en voyant le visage de Cameron et 13_

_« Bah là ! » S'exclamèrent les deux en même temps ce qui fît rire Cuddy_

_« Vous croyiez quoi ? J'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc ! » Ria la Doyenne _

_« Quand je vous disait que c'était une allumeuse à la fac ! Vous voyiez ce que je veux dire maintenant ? »Demanda House. Cuddy le frappa à l'épaule_

_« Absolument ! » S'exclama 13. Cuddy la regarda étonnée _

_« Vous êtes dans son camps maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle pour rire_

_« Après ce que de viens de voir, je veux bien le croire ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore plus de respect pour vous maintenant ! »_

_Tous rirent de bon cœur. Cuddy était flattée de pouvoir impressionner ses cadettes._

_House se pencha vers Cuddy_

_« On monte Dr Cuddy ? »Demanda-t-il , avec un regard légèrement pervers pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé sur la piste…_

_« Mais avec joie Dr House » Elle se tourna vers ses cadettes_

_« A demain matin pour prendre l'avion 6h30 dans le Hall ? »_

_« 6h30, c'est noté » Répondit Cameron_

_« Bonne soirée Dr Cuddy »Répondit 13 avec un clin d'œil, elle avait vu le regard de House !_


	11. Chapter 11

_*Le lendemain matin à l'aéroport _

_« ça va ? Bien dormis ? » Demanda 13 à Cuddy en faisant allusion aux évènements de la vielle_

_« Très bien merci et vous Dr Hadley ? »Répondit Cuddy en ignorant les allusions de sa cadette _

_« Parfaitement bien merci ! »_

_Cette fois dans l'avion, Cuddy, House et 13 était assis ensemble, devant eux il y avait Chase, Forman et Taub et plus loin dans l'avion il y avait Cameron et Wilson._

_House dormais la tête appuyée sur la doyenne, cette dernière, sans même sans rendre compte, la mains sur sa joue caressait la barbe de House.13 les regardait avec un sourire un coin._

_« -Vous savez Dr Cuddy , je ne vous verrais jamais plus pareil après ce voyage… »_

_« -Moi ? Pourquoi ? » S'étonna Cuddy_

_« -J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez une femme hum…comme dire coincée et aussi solitaire que House ! »_

_« _Je sais pas trop comme je dois le prendre ça_ … »_

_« Oh ne le prenez pas mal ! Juste que je ne pensais jamais vous voir danser sur Grease en tenue moulante pour House !»_

_Cuddy ria. « House ne s'y attendait sûrement pas non plus si vous voulez mon avis Dr Hadley »_

_« Dr Cuddy, appeler moi 13 ou Rémy mais pas Dr Hadley ! A l'hôpital personne ne le fait à part les patients ! »_

_« Quoi !Votre prénom n'est pas vraiment 13 !? » S'exclama House qui était maintenant réveillé. 13 leva les yeux ciel et ce qui fit rire Cuddy._

_House se leva_

_«- Vous m'excuserez mes dames mais je vais empêcher Wilson de draguer Cameron ! » _

_«- House laisse les tranquilles ! Ca ne te regarde pas !» _

_« -Ah oui ? Et qui va devoir écrire son 25 eme discourt de témoins après ? » _

_« -House je t'interdit de…»Tenta la doyenne mais House était déjà parti_

_Cuddy souffla et 13 ajouta « Lui par contre, il ne changera jamais ! »_

_Ce qui fit rire Cuddy parce que en fait c'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait, parce qu'il ne changerait jamais ! La vie était pleine de surprises avec lui, autant bonne que mauvaise. Elle aimait que malgré qu'il soit ensemble, il continu à l'emmerder au boulot ( oui ,emmerder, il y a pas d'autres mots) , qu'il continu à regarder ses fesses quand il pensait qu'elle ne regardait pas ou à plonger son regarde dans son décolleter. Elle aimait qu'il prétende toujours détester Rachel alors qu'en réalité il adorait la prendre dans ses bras pendants qu'ils regardaient ce stupide dessin animé de pirates ! Elle aimait se réveiller ferment tenue par ses grands bras alors que le soir il prétendait ne pas aimer les câlins…Elle fut tirer de ses pensés par 13._

_« -Dr Cuddy ? »_

_« Hum ? »_

_« -Vous m'écoutez ? »_

_« -Oh pardon, j'était dans la lune ! »_

_« -J'ai vu ça ! »Ria 13_

_« -Excusez-moi, pardon continuez… »_

_« -Je vous demandais comment House se comportait avec Rachel. »_

_Cuddy hésita, elle aimait bien 13 mais de là à lui parler de sa privée… 13 Remarqua que Cuddy hésitait, elle ajouta (en s'assurant que devant Forman dormait toujours)_

_« -C'est par simple curiosité j'aimerais des enfants mais je ne sais pas comment réagirait Forman, et vu que lui et House on souvent des comportements similaire… »_

_« -House est un vrai nounours avec Rachel ! Mais ne lui dites pas que je vous ai dit ça ! » Se rattrapa en vitesse la doyenne. 13 ria, la doyenne continua_

_« -Sans vouloir vous décevoir, dans mon cas c'est différent, j'ai eu Rachel sans House, il a dû s'y habituer, il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix .Rachel était là avant lui! Alors qu'avec Forman c'est une décision que vous devez prendre à 2 »_

_« -hum oui je sais » admit 13 « C'était pour avoir une idée de ce à quoi je pouvais m'attendre avec Forman… »_

_« -Oh vous savez avec un délinquant on ne sait jamais »Intervient House qui revenait à sa place. Ce qui lui valu un regard noir de Cuddy. 13, elle, sourit elle l'avait l'habitude que House s'attaque à son couple._

_« House vous voulez des enfants ? » Demanda 13, un peu pour se venger de la remarque sur Forman_

_Cuddy manqua de s'étouffer, House lui était resté calme_

_« -Pourquoi foire ? Cuddy à déjà le microbe ! »_

_Cuddy hésita, il considérait Rachel comme sa propre fille ? _

_« -Non je veux dire, avoir un enfant biologique… »_

_« -Moi ? Sérieusement ? Un médecin misanthrope et solitaire ? 13 Vous me descendez dans mon estime sur ce coup là ! »Répondit-il, Cuddy qui avait pendant un instant espérer était déçue, elle avait un bref moment pensé que House pensait qu'ils formaient une famille avec Rachel. Elle avait eu tord. Après tous il ne changerait jamais… _

_A la sortie de l'avion, Cuddy était attendu par sa mère qui avait gardée Rachel pendant toute la semaine. Celle-ci était trop impatiente de retrouver sa mère et House, au grand désespoir de sa grand-mère, elle sautillait partout ! Quand elle aperçu sa mère elle lâcha la main de sa grand-mère et couru dans les bras de sa maman. Cuddy était trop contente de retrouver sa fille et avança elle aussi laissant House derrière se dérouiller avec les valises. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort possible._

_« Tu m'a manquée mon bébé »Dit Cuddy en embrassant la petite fille_

_Pour toute réponse la petit sera encore plus fort ses bras autours de coup de sa maman, elle pencha la tête pour l'enfuir dans les cheveux de sa mère, c'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçu House qui se tenait à l'écart avec Wilson, pour ne pas les déranger. Rachel lâcha subitement sa mère et au grand étonnement de sa mère et de sa sa grand-mère (qui ne sait pas pour leur relation rappelons le)elle tendit les bras vers House !_

_« -Pirate, pirate, pirate… »Appelait-elle en sautant dans les bras de sa mère qui dû la reposer au sol, la laissant courir vers House. Ce dernier lança un regard surpris à Cuddy, avant de recevoir un petit boulet de canon dans les jambes._

_« Pirate, pirate, pirate… »Continuait Rachel en tendant les bras vers House qui ne pu résister et la pris dans ses bras. Sous le regard amusé de Wilson _

_« Hey moussaillon ! Tape m'en 5 ! » Dit-il en lui tendant sa main, sans hésiter Rachel tapa de toutes ses forces dans la main de House._

_Elle passa ses bras autour des épaules du diagnosticien et posa sa tête sur son épaule. House ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à toute cette démonstration d'affection, avança vers Cuddy, pour lui redonner Rachel. Cette dernière repris sa fille et lâcha sèchement à House_

_« -Tu veux peut-être pas faire parti de sa vie, mais elle en à décider autrement apparemment ! » elle lui lança un regard noir, pris sa valise et tourna les talons vers sa propre mère._


	12. Chapter 12

_House ne compris pas toute suite la réaction de sa compagne, ce n'est que plus tard, une fois à son appartement qu'il comprit : c'était à cause de ce qu'il avait dit à 13 !Il attrapa son sac, enfourcha sa moto et partit vers l'appartement de Cuddy. C'était trop bête, ils ne pouvaient rester sur un quiproquo._

_Arriver devant la porte il hésita, et si c'était vrai, et si il ne pouvait pas être un père ? Mais avant même qu'il ne toque, la porte s'ouvrit._

_« -Mais tu avais raison ma puce ! Bravo ! »Dit Cuddy tenant Rachel par la main , House la regarda étonné_

_« -Elle a entendu ta moto arriver »Répondit Cuddy à la question silencieuse de House_

_Rachel attrapa le jeans de House « Viens Pirate ! »Ordonna –t- elle_

_« Si ta maman est d'accord… »_

_Rachel regarda sa maman avec ses grands yeux suppliant _

_« D'accord entre… »_

_Ils étaient maintenant assis tous les 3 sur le canapé, Rachel dans les bras de sa mère. House se souvient tout à coup pourquoi il était là ! _

_« Moussaillon j'ai une mission pour vous! »_

_« Pour moi ? »demanda la petite surexcitée par cette soudaine mission_

_« Tous d'abord, allez chercher mon sac dans l'entrée ! »_

_Rachel se leva aussi sec et parti vers l'entrée._

_« -House ne te sert pas d'elle pour elle chercher TES affaires !Ce n'est pas un chien ! »Siffla Cuddy_

_« Ah bon ? »_

_Cuddy le fusilla du regard _

_« Oh ! Mais attend avant de râler ! » Leur discussion fût interrompu par Rachel qui revenait avec le sac en question !_

_« Mission accomplie capitaine » S'exclama fièrement Rachel !_

_« Ok, parfait ! Maintenant Moussaillon attrape le foulard de ta mère ! »Dit-il en indiquant le foulard de Cuddy qui était posé sur le canapé à l'autre bout du salon._

_Rachel parti en direction de foulard et le ramena à House._

_« Maintenant retournez vous moussaillon ! » Rachel obéi, House attrapa le bandeau et banda les yeux de la petite sous le regard interrogateur de Cuddy._

_« Mon ami Pepito est venu avec moi, et je l'ai perdu, si tu le retrouve il est pour toi, Ok moussaillon ? »_

_« Oui capitaine ! »_

_« Ok maintenant ne bouge pas pendant 3 minutes pour ne pas faire peur à Pepito ! » House se leva et sortit de son sac une peluche de perroquet, comme ceux que les pirates portent sur l'épaule. Et le plaça dans un coin du salon. Pour que Rachel le trouve rapidement, mais pas trop quand même !_

_Il lui débanda les yeux _

_« Allez Moussaillon ! Au travail petit fainéant ! »_

_Rachel sourit et partit dans sa chasse au trésor._

_« Ok maintenant Cuddy mère. »Dit- il en se retournant vers Cuddy, Toujours assise sur le canapé._

_« House pourquoi faire tous ça si tu ne veux pas d'elle ou d'une famille ? » Demanda-elle_

_« Dr Cuddy, comme d'habitude vous n'écoutez rien et vous n'en faites qu'a votre tête! »_

_Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il s'assit à coté d'elle, quel plaisir de regarder Rachel retourner le salon de Cuddy ! _

_« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfant biologique, pas que je ne voulais pas de vous ! » Il tourna la tête vers Cuddy. « Ca commence à faire tilt là dedans » demanda-t-il en pressant son doigt contre la tempe de l'endocrinologue._

_« Je savais que 13 tomberait dans le piège mais toi, après plus de 20 ans à me côtoyer je pensais que tu étais habituée à ce genre de subtilités ! Si peu me connaître, enfin Cuddy, je suis déçu ! »Continua House avec un tête d'enfant triste_

_« Donc tu veux bien de Rachel dans ta vie ? » Hésita Cuddy _

_« Je veux surtout pouvoir continuer à me taper sa mère ! » Commença House « Et je suppose qu'elle fait partie du pack… »_

_Cuddy, lui sourit et vint se blottir contre lui. Regardant Rachel elle rajouta _

_« Merci pour Rachel, elle adore les pirates mais franchement tu ne pouvait pas juste lui donner ? Ca lui aurait évité de retourner tout mon salon ! »Dit Cuddy en observant Rachel ouvrir tous les tiroirs et placard de salon, poussez tous les coussins, bouger tous les cadres photos pour être sûre que il n'y a rien derrière…_

_« Mais c'est ça le but du jeu enfin Cuddy ! »_

_« Le but de jeu pour elle ou pour toi ? »_

_« Bah pour moi ! J'adore la regarder retourner ton salon ! »S'exclama House _

_« Et moi je sens que je vais adorer te regarder ranger demain matin ! »_

_« Dr Cuddy vous êtes une infâme sorcière ! » _

_« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la sorcière ? »_

_House allait répondre mais il fut arrêter par Rachel qui arrivait en courant le perroquet sous le bras._

_« Un perroquet de pirate ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de sautez entre sa mère et House. Elle se mit debout sur le canapé pour être assez grande pour attraper House par le coup et lui déposer des dizaines de bisous sur la joue, ce qui fît grimacer House et beaucoup rire Cuddy !_

_« Aller princesse au lit, il est tard maintenant » commença Cuddy _

_« Je suis un MOUSAILLON maman ! »S'exclama Rachel_

_« Oh pardon ! Alors petit moussaillon hop hop hop au lit ! » S'exclama Cuddy en riant._

_Rachel se retourna vers House « Pepito peut venir avec moi capitaine ? »_

_« Il est à toi » acquiesça House. Rachel lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de se retourner vers sa maman._

_ps: Je sais que mon House est trop gentil mais que voulez vous ? :) _

_Si l'un d'entre vous à une idée geniale pour finir cette fiction je suis preneuse ! Je voudrais ecrire une happy end (bien-sûr) mais je tourne en rond pour le moment ... Merci :D _


	13. Chapter 13

_*Le lundi matin à l'hôpital_

_House arriva en retard comme d'habitude. Il allait se diriger vers l'ascenseur quand il remarqua Cuddy penchée sur un dossier à l'entrée. Il s'approcha doucement par derrière et passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui déposa un bisou dans le coup. La doyenne se figea et se retourna vers lui_

_« Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend Dr House ? »_

_« Oh ça va Cuddy, maintenant que Wilson et Cameron sont au courant tout l'hôpital sera au courant dans moins d'une heure alors autant en profiter… »_

_Elle lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle pût et parti en direction de son bureau. House légèrement déboussolé se tourna vers infirmière _

_« Dites, enlever moi un doute, on peu encore embrasser la femme avec qui on passe ses nuits ? »_

_« Dr House pour une fois laissez la tranquille ! Ca lui fera des vacances !»Lui répondit infirmière en chef _

_« Mauvaise réponse. Comme si c'était mon genre ! La bonne blague !» Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau de la doyenne _

_« hum hum… » House se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la doyenne _

_« Quoi ! »Répondit violement la doyenne _

_« Euh non rien ,j'ai oublié » répondit le diagnosticien, qui préférait ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa compagne pour le moment. Il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la porte. Cuddy l'arrêta _

_« Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir House ! »_

_« Ah ben non ! Et mon effet de surprise alors ? »_

_« Et tu le trouve comment ton super effet de surprise maintenant ? »Cracha-t-elle _

_« Un point pour toi »_

_« Je t'avais dit d'attendre qu'on ai vu le drh ! »_

_« Oups oublié… »Répondit House avec sa petite voix d'enfants _

_« House ! »_

_« Oh c'est bon ! Maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance, toute mon équipe était déjà au courant de toute manière ! »_

_« Que va –t-il se passer maintenant ça remonte aux oreilles du conseil avant que j'ai vu le drh ? »_

_« … »_

_« Tu ne pense qu'a toi House ! Tu ne fais jamais attention aux gens autour de toi ! Si ça ce trouve je vais avoir des ennuies avec le conseil, mais ça tu n'y pense pas non ! bien sûre tu m'a vu dans le hall et tu t'es dit que tu allais venir m'embrasser et a aucun moment le mot conseil t'es venu à l'esprit ! »_

_« Tu remarquera que ça partait d'une bonne intention… »_

_« Sort de ce bureau toute suite ! »_

_« Cuddy… »_

_« J'ai pas envie de te parler pour le moment House ! Reviens quand tu seras moins égoïste ! »_

_« Je… ok » House parti en claquant la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Cuddy._

_*Dans le bureau de House _

_House était sur son fauteuil, jouant avec sa balle, il réfléchissait comment se faire pardonner auprès de Cuddy. Il n'avait bien sûr pas l'intention de s'excuser, mais il trouverait bien quelque chose pour lui montrer qu'il n'est pas égoïste. _

_C'est à ce moment que l'équipe entra._

_« 13 vos trouvez que je suis égoïste ? »_

_« Vous trouvez que je suis noir ? » Répondit Forman à la place de sa compagne_

_« Qu'est- ce que vous avez fais à Cuddy ? »Demanda 13_

_« Moi ? Vous me connaissez, je n'ai rien fais ! »Répondit House. L'équipe se dirigea vers la salle de différentielle. Avant de sortir 13 s'arrêta, et se retourna vers House :_

_« Quoi que vous ayez fais, pour une fois dans votre vie excusez vous ! »_

_« Mais je n'ai rien fais ! »Répondit House avec une voix d'enfant_

_« Peu importe, ravalez voter dignité et parlez lui… Ne la décevez pas House, bien que ça soit assez incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels, elle vous aime. »Sur ce 13 quitta la pièce._

_« Je sais… »Remarqua House pour lui-même _

_Bien qu'il n'était que 16h House parti de l'hôpital, il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Certes ce genre de choses n'étaient pas son genre et ça lui coûtait de faire ça mais c'était bon pour son couple alors ce soir il laisserait son égo de côté. Il passa chercher Rachel à la sortie de l'école. Et rentra chez Cuddy. Là il commença à préparer le repas, le mot exacte serait « commander » mais c'était presque pareil non ? Bref il commanda chez traiteur préféré de Cuddy, dressa une table puis entrepris d'aller jouer avec Rachel._

_Cuddy rentra bien plus tard vers 20h. _

_« Marina ? » Cuddy appela la nounou mais personne ne répondit._

_« Rachel ? » Continua-t-elle sans plus de réponse, des rires d'enfants attirèrent son attention, ils venaient du salon._

_Cuddy s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle remarqua la canne de House posée devant l'entrée. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi s'occupait-il de Rachel ? Elle était encore énerver à cause de ce matin, le conseil lui avait vivement reproché d'avoir caché cette relation. Elle n'avait donc pas spécialement envie de la voir ce soir. Elle s'avança prête à le mettre dehors cependant ce qu'elle vit l'arrêta. House était assis devant le piano (qui avait pris place depuis peu dans le salon de Cuddy) Rachel sur ses genoux essayant de reproduire sans grand succès les quelques notes que House lui montrait. Cuddy resta dans l'ombre du hall d'entrée pour ne pas les déranger et les observa le sourire aux lèvres._

_« T'es vraiment pas douée microbe ! Pire que ta mère, si c'est possible ?! » Grimaça House en écoutant Rachel massacrer sa mélodie. La petite ria de bon cœur._

_« Même pas vrai ! Écoute ! »Elle recommença avec toute son application possible, mais c'était toujours pas ça._

_« Ouais … On va arrêter le massacre pour ce soir ! Mon pauvre piano ne s'en remettra jamais sinon »_

_Cuddy s'apprêtait à faire remarquer sa présence quand elle fût coupée par Rachel :_

_« Joue toi ! »_

_« Plus maintenant Microbe »_

_« S'il te plaiiiiit ! »Demanda Rachel. House ne pût résister à ce regard de fillette et commença à jouer. C'était une mélodie douce et calme, Rachel se cola encore un peu plus son dos contre le torse du diagnosticien pivota légèrement pour coller sa joue contre son torse et remonta ses pied sur ses cuisses. House ne se sachant pas observer par sa compagne continuait à jouer. Cuddy elle ne bougeait plus, elle ne voulait pas casser cet instant. Au bout de quelque minutes quand House s'arrêta, Rachel s'était endormit contre lui. Il passa un bras sous les jambes de la fillette et un autre sous ses bras et la leva avec toutes les précautions possible._

_Son cœur loupa un battement et il faillit presque lâcher Rachel quand il aperçut quelqu'un dans le hall, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que Cuddy._

_« T'es folle ou quoi j'ai faillit mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque ! »Chuchota-t-il_

_« Désolée je n'ai pas voulu vous arrêter »Lui répondit-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre dans la chambre de Rachel._

_« T'es là depuis combien de temps ? » S'étonna le diagnosticien_

_« Pas longtemps. »Menti la doyenne_

_House tendit Rachel à Cuddy qui l'embrassa sur le front et la coucha._

_Une fois dans le salon, assis sur le canapé_

_« Il ont dit quoi, les idiots du conseil ? »Questionna House _

_« Il n'ont vraiment pas appréciés qu'on ne leur disent rien depuis si longtemps ! Et encore moins de ne pas l'apprendre par nous. Mais normalement ils ne nous en tiendrons pas rigueur.»_

_« Tous va bien alors ? Tu m'en a voulu pour rien !»_

_« House ! Tu m'énerve… »Commença Cuddy _

_« Ok c'est bon : excuse-moi Cuddy »La coupa House _

_« Je suis en plein rêve ou…Gregory House vient de ME présenter des excuses ? »Ria Cuddy_

_« Non ma chère Cuddy tu ne rêve pas ! » _

_Cuddy frappa House sur l'épaule _

_« Pourquoi il faut que tu complique tout ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste attendre, non il fallait que tu n'en fasses qu'a ta tête encore une fois ! Et maintenant tu viens t'excuser, tu pourrais pour une fois nous éviter ce cycle ' tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête- je t'en veux- tu m'en veux-on engueule –jusqu'a ce que l'un de nous craque et qu'on s'envoie en l'air' »_

_« On peut pas passer directement à ce stade ? »_

_« House … »Répondit la doyenne, exaspérée_

_« T'as faim ? »_

_« Je …quoi ? »_

_« Je te demande si tu as faim. »_

_« Euh, oui mais quel rapport ? »_

_« Oh que je n'ai pas commandé à manger et mit la table pour rien quand même »_

_« Tu as quoi ? »S'étonna Cuddy _

_« Tu crois que je suis partit à 16h de l'hôpital juste pour aller chercher Rachel à l'école ? »_

_«Quoi, quoi quoi ? Tu es partit à quelle heure ? »_

_« Attend je te dis que j'ai fait à manger, que j'ai mis la table et que je me suis occupé de ta fille tous l'après midi et toi tu ne retiens que l'heure ou j'ai quitté l'hôpital ? »_

_« Excuse-moi, réflexes de boss» _

_House ria, Cuddy lui sourit et se lova dans ses bras. Elle savait que ce jeu ne s'arrêterait jamais entre eux. Qu'il n'y en avait pas un pour relever l'autre dans cette histoire et que ça serait toujours comme ça. Mais elle définitivement c'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait !_

_ *FIN*_


End file.
